The present invention relates to a press for processing and recovering preselected solid urban waste and the like.
As is known, a very important problem in Italy and all of the industrialized countries is that of efficiently disposing of urban solid waste or refuse and the like.
A first step for solving the above mentioned problem has been that of collecting in a differentiated manner the solid waste: however, because of the very great amount of waste to be processed, great difficulties are encountered in properly disposing of the waste.
Apparatus and/or systems have been specifically designed for properly disposing of given types of refuse, the designed apparatus and systems providing for use of several types of presses.
The mentioned prior apparatus and systems, however, have the disadvantage that they do not provide a processed waste product which can be efficiently burned to be easily recycled.